


It was a trap (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, Jay's a good boy, god bless dev patel, he's taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: You just wanted Jay to come home.
Relationships: Jay Menha/Reader, Jay/Reader





	It was a trap (18+)

Maybe it was a trap.

You knew Jay would be awake. When he was working, he made it a 24 hour cycle, as he actually had someone to come home to for once. 

Technically, the phone you guys used to communicate was for emergencies only, Jay was protective, you knew this, and the less contact he had with you while on a job, the better.

You just sent him a photo of a nice outfit you’d gotten just for him.

A lot of white lace, or not a lot, depending on one’s perspective. You looked like a goddamn angel, and you needed to show him what the fuck he was missing.

It wasn’t bratty behavior, it was sensible. He was a discrete person, protective, and you loved that about him. But today, you felt a little powerful too.

You were convalescing on the couch in your living room, and you could practically feel him seething from wherever he was.

Ha.

That small moment of satisfaction, where you gave yourself a small feeling of control, quickly faded as you went to bed alone.

You missed him.

It’s early the next morning, you were still in your outfit. You wake to a thud, ignoring the various weapons he’d left around your bedroom.

The dog wasn’t barking, so maybe it was clear?

A knot ties in your chest when you see him at the front door.

“Jay I-“ He looks up the stairs at you, somewhere between happy and fucking livid. Jay looked like he’d been through hell, curly hair a misshapen mess, luggage thrown haphazardly around the entryway.

You run down to him, feet barely touching the stairs. 

You opened your mouth, as if to speak, but he pulled you into a searing-opened mouth kiss. You moan as he tugs your bottom lip with his teeth.

“Fuck.” He swears softly, but you catch it in your mouth.

You feel your skin heat up under his hands, as he’s already trying to touch as much as possible. 

You fucking missed him. Jesus.

“I’m taking a break for a while.” The knot in your chest releases. His eyes are black.

He catches you, wrapping you up in a tight grip. You’re trapped against your front door, and you’re satisfied.

You closed your eyes to take him in for a moment, only to feel your outfit being pulled down your body. You unzipped him as quickly as possible, fair’s fair. 

Jay wrapped one of your legs around his waist pushing up into you with no hesitation, pace wickedly slow. Your other foot is hanging in the air, shaking feebly. 

You gasped his name, taking in his sharp breathing, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

But then he stops cold, no movement. Nothing. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked, nipping at your neck. You nod, gripping him tighter. 

“Yes.” 

“You worry about me?” You smacked his back, trying to get a reaction. You’re pathetic, trying to grind onto him. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you love me?” The words hang in the air for a moment, while your mind spins. 

He’s trying to torture, your skins burning, blood boiling. He’s evil, yet you’re still going to beg. 

And there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for him.

“Yes.” You feel his soft exhale into your neck before he grabs you and lifts you up, thrusting back into you, before pushing you back down onto him. 

He holds you, supports you as you bare down around him, gasping in his ear. 

Ladies first. Always the goddamn gentleman. 

He growled, low and deep, as he came, stilling himself as he came down. You're pulsating around him deliciously.

Jay's shaking.

“Now,” he sighed out, pressing his face into your hair, “we go upstairs.”


End file.
